


lemon kisses

by forlond



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, doctors make the worst patients, grossly sweet or sweetly gross who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlond/pseuds/forlond
Summary: Alex Danvers doesn't like birthdays but surely the universe could give her a break from time to time. Or maybe not.





	lemon kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgiePorgie_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiePorgie_97/gifts).



Alex used to love her birthdays.

It used to be her favourite day of the year back when her dad was alive. It would start with waffles for breakfast, followed by a surfing trip to the beach and visiting astronomy observatory late in the evening. If the night was not particularly good for stargazing, they’re head out to the theme park or local fair. It didn't matter as long as they were all together. Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah and some time later after _I-don’t-want-a-new-sister_ phase Kara joined them.Her  strongest memories connected with birthdays were of laughter, love and sunshine. Until they weren’t. Until one year there were no burnt waffles that woke her up in the morning, just everyone pretending everything was okay. It got easier to pretend that birthdays were no big deal and after she left for college she could she strategically party the night before. It was hard to remember you were supposed to miss a certain scent when your main problem was pounding headache and queasy stomach. Later there was always Kara making sure they got together for a birthday lunch at Noonan’s  and some presents always mysteriously found way to her apartment.

This year's birthday was set out to be worst of them all. It was supposed to be her first birthday with Maggie but the world decided she was too happy for five minutes.

As she was wallowing in her sadness, Alex blew her nose loudly enough that Gert ran into her bedroom in panic. She observed Alex eagerly, trying to determine if she was in any immediate danger.

"Don't worry, girl," muttered Alex as she fell back to her pillows. "I only feel like I'm going to die."

///

In June, people are usually more prepared for heat waves than a week of cold rain and wind strong enough to dig out autumn clothes from the back of your closet. Alex wasn't any different and as she claimed, her immune system was strong enough to fight off even alien flu so she didn’t exactly expect to get sick. And yet.

So here she was, her nose so stuffed she couldn't breathe but surprisingly still leaking snot; headache just the wrong side of awfully annoying, and possibly a fever. She wasn't sure about the latter as it would require her to get out of bed and rummage through her medicine cabinet to get a thermometer and it does go without saying how she felt about the prospect of that.

Someone would need to take Gert for a walk, though. She let out a low groan when she remembered that and buried herself deeper under the blanket. Then she peeked out -- just the tiniest bit -- and observed Gert. She seemed to share her unwillingness to go outside where it was pouring -- again.

"I'm glad we agree."

Gert barked softly and jumped onto her bed. She curled up next to Alex and nuzzled her head under her arm.

"I should have trained you better so you could make me tea," said Alex, to which Gert gave her an offended look. "Your cuddles are already making me better, don’t worry."

After her coughing fit calmed down she contemplated two things - if she was ready to admit a defeat, pick up her wounded pride and call someone to at least bring her some cough syrup and cold medicine... and who to call. Second part seemed to be trickier. Kara was out of town with Clark in Fortress of Solitude; Maggie was on two-weeks business trip in New York, some conference about integrating alien community and would not return till end of the week; Winn finally took vacation, James was busy running CatCo and J’onn was on a mission on Mars. And she sure as hell wouldn’t call her mom to come down from Midvale.

It seemed this year’s birthday would continue with established theme of sucking. She hugged Gert a little tighter. "At least you’re here, right?"

Gert was warm and in absence of Maggie-sized heater it didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep.

///

She woke up with a start. She remembered where she left her alien gun but by the time she could actually get to it in her sorry state whoever decided to break into her apartment would just take everything. Maybe she could sneeze on them. Take them by surprise and all that.

"Well, good morning to you, Sleeping Beauty."

"Maggie?"

"The one and only," grinned Maggie. "You know what; I take the Beauty part back. You look like terrible."

Alex decide to ignore that, for now. "What are you doing here? The last time we called, you were in--"

"-- New York and had no intention to come back soon, yeah. But what can I say? I missed you. And certain someone with affinity for red and blue combination told me you sounded so miserable she could hear you even from half a continent away. And then sent her cousin to take me on Superman Express Airline. " Maggie placed a steamy mug on her nightstand. "But looking at you now, you’re a picture of health, Danvers.”

“Just kidding," she added quickly after she heard Alex growl at her. "It's so easy to pick on sick people, it's not my fault."

Alex still just stared at her -- her eyes rather unfocused --, too sick to really process Maggie being in her bedroom.

"But I meant that. That I missed you," added Maggie, her voice soft now.

Alex missed her too. She got used to Maggie spending most of her nights in her apartment and the morning routine of both of them getting ready to work.

Maggie laughed. "I'd kiss you if you weren't so gross right now. There's snot on your blanket."

///

Alex slept through better part of the day meanwhile Maggie took Gert out and went to get some medicine and some groceries cause really, who gets better on days old take out.

"Drink this." Maggie handed Alex the mug from her nightstand. "You'll feel better."

Alex obediently took a sip. She suspected it was supposed to be tea, but there was so much lemon she couldn't taste anything but sour lemon. She made a face. "Are you trying to kill me? I thought you said this was supposed to make me feel better. I lost all feeling in my tongue."

"We’ll see about that in few days.” Maggie smirked.

“But stop complaining so much. Doctors really do make the worst patients."

“And yet you like _like_ me anyway.” Alex drank the rest of the tea without any more complaints. It got a lot better after she got used to the taste and she was pretty sure she in her thorough scientific observation she could feel the sour lemon killing all the germs in her throat. Not that she would admit that to Maggie, although seeing the half amused smile on her face, she seemed like she knew.

She heard the clatter in the kitchen and then footsteps as Maggie returned to her bedroom.

"Soup will be ready soon. Gert, down.” Maggie said as she climbed into the bed while Gert gave her a betrayed look.  

To make herself comfortable she put her left hand around Alex's shoulders. Alex readjusted herself and leaned into Maggie.

"I thought I was too gross."

Maggie laughed. "You are. But you also look really pathetic and sad. So I'm offering my arm and boobs to make you feel better."

Alex wanted to laugh but sneezed instead. "I appreciate it because yeah, your boobs are really nice, babe." She moved lower so she could rest her head on Maggie's chest and hugged her around her torso with her free arm. "I still feel like death, but I could die like this happily. Face buried in your boobs. What a good way to go."

Maggie laughed. Alex could feel her laugh vibrating inside her chest under her head.

"You know, “Maggie dropped her voice to sultry whisper, ”that sore throat makes your voice really sexy, Agent Danvers. So authoritative. If you weren't so--"

"-- gross, you would kiss me. Yeah, I know. Now stop fucking around and getting my hopes up in this miserable state."

"I wasn't going to say kiss, but have it as you wish." She untangled from Alex and went to the kitchen.

///

Alex could feel the warmth spreading through her body with the first spoonful.

"You should patent this.” Alex said after she gulped down another spoonful.

“What about your conference thing? How come you could get away on moments notice? I don’t want you to be missing something important just because I can’t handle a cold.”

“Most of the interesting panels were already done and I’d rather spend time with you than attend a closing ceremony with people who brag about how woke they are when it’s painfully obvious they are not.” Maggie said while making a coffee for herself.

Alex was getting warmer and she strongly suspected it wasn’t just the soup. She was inching her way to the _I-love-you_ territory at alarming speed.

///

"The ability to breathe is incredibly underappreciated," proclaimed Alex.

"I'm pretty sure everyone appreciates being able to breathe." She was posing as Alex's pillow  again and absentmindedly drawing circles on her shoulder. "Though there is this one species of aliens that could argue otherwise.”

They were silent for a moment except for the occasional sneeze.

"Thank you, Mags."

There was silence again. It was one of those moments when Alex started to doubt if she even said something and wondered if she maybe should say it again. She opened her mouth to repeat it when she suddenly felt Maggie's lips on hers.

The kiss was rather unexpected so she didn't immediately return it. She kissed Maggie back, enjoying how familiar the kiss felt and realized how much she missed it. Slowly, she broke it, only to give Maggie a quick peck.

"What if you get sick next?" she asked, whispering for some reason.

Maggie rubbed her nose against Alex's and leaned closer, so their lips slightly touched. "Then you'll have to take care of me." Alex could feel the smirk on her lips.

Alex placed her hand on Maggie's neck, pulling her closer and kissing her again. More passionate now, hungrily even. By the time Maggie broke the kiss, they were both gasping for breath though both for different reasons. There was something in her eyes and Alex couldn't help but smile. She felt Maggie's hand on her thigh.

"You know, maybe you're not so gross after all."

“Well, I showered.”

“Dork.”

And Alex thought that maybe this birthday wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

///

 

_Three days later_

 

The sound of door closing and a bag being dropped to the floor prompted Alex to look up from a report she’s been reading.

 “Babe, what is it?”

 Walking slowly to get a glass of water Maggie tried to massage her neck with one hand. “Nothing, just stiff shoulders from all day of paperwork are turning into a headache.”

Maggie drank the glass in one go silently wishing that the dull pain in her shoulders and neck slowly crawling towards her head would stop.

 “Are you sure you didn’t catch what I had last week?”

 “Nah, my superior immune system can handle you.”

 She felt a gentle squeeze at her hip.  “Go get changed, I’ll be with you in a bit.”, Alex softly said as to not disturb Maggie more.

 The sound of rustling bed sheets and groaned “...hrmpf” was her only answer.

 “Very eloquent, detective.” Alex climbed into to bed with her back to the headboard she patted the space between her legs. “Come here and face towards the kitchen.” Maggie slowly changed her prone position on the bed and put on her most worn sweatpants and t-shirt.

 “Okay, doctor Danvers.” Maggie settled gingerly with her back to Alex. Alex gathered Maggie’s hair and put them up in loose bun and kissing her shoulder. “I’ll need access here, sorry.”

 “You just love running your hands through my hair every time you get a chance, don’t think I didn’t notice”, Maggie smiled with closed eyes.

 Alex shuffled on her knees a bit towards Maggie. Maggie felt warm hand on her neck softly exploring and pressing around. She was already starting to feel bit relaxed-

 “- aaAAH! What the f...” as she felt her eyes roll back at the initial pressure.

 “Just breath, babe, slowly, that’s it. And relax your shoulders, you don’t need them as earrings.” Maggie felt the tension slowly easing away as Alex continued to press on the one point in her neck between first two vertebrates.

 ”How’s your headache?” Alex asked after half a minute pulling away from the spot and now just scratching Maggie’s scalp.

 “Surprisingly vanished. You have magic fingers, you witchy woman.” said Maggie teasingly but refusing to open her eyes and come back to reality. The feel of Alex’ fingers combing through her hair combined with the scent of her shower gel and something uniquely Alex was making her relaxed and drowsy. She loved the moments when she could just let go and be in the moment. Not a detective, not a mentor, just Maggie.

 “And not just for six ways of inflicting pain with my index finger.” chuckled Alex.

 “Don’t know about pain but I do know about few ways you could use your fingers on me.” She felt Alex’s hand sneak around her torso and hot breath on her neck.

 “Oh, I might have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Rasped Alex into her ear.

 

///

 

Turns out it wasn’t just a tension headache when Maggie got sick the next day.


End file.
